Sucked into a game
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: "Matt. Have you ever played the game Mad father?" Matt Miller/Me XD
1. Chapter 1

**I ****love both if these games so much, so why not? If you don't Like than fuck off and read something else.**

* * *

It was late at night. I was at home watching my little sister and brother until my Mom came back from work. She said she had to do over time. My brother had fallen asleep, finally. My sister was on her computer watching some videos. I was on the Xbox playing Saints Row the third, our kitten Moshi sleeping in my lap. I yawned and paused my game to check on the time. It was almost three now. When Mom had to do over time, she'd be home at atleast one. I sent her a text, asking her when she would be home. She replied saying that she was going to sleep at her friends house tonight. So we stayed up waiting for her for nothing. I told my little sister, who we nicknamed Cashew, what Mom said. She just shrugged and continued watching the videos. I decided to save my game and go to my room to sleep, Moshi following. I was exhausted. As soon as soon as my head the pillow I fell asleep.

**!_!**

When I woke up I could tell it was still late. I looked around and saw that I wasn't in my room. I wasn't even at home. I was somewhere completely different. The room looked familiar though. I feel like I've seen it somewhere. I looked around the room without getting out of bed, I was still too sleepy to move. There were three bookshelves, a large teddy bear sitting right next them and next to the bear was a doll. It looked too realistic to be a doll. I looked to the other side of at the room to see a little pillow on the floor. On the pillow was Moshi, sleeping soundly.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself.

I widened my eyes when I felt someone move next to me. Someone was on the bed with me? I jumped out of bed to see someone I never thought I would see in reality. It was Matt Miller from Saints row! He slowly started waking up. When he finally woke up he took in his surroundings before looking my way.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"I don't even know how I got here. And as for where we are, I don't know. It looks familiar to me though."

He stood up and stretched.

"All I remember was that I was in Steelport hacking this red headed slag. I fell asleep while doing so and woke up here... What are you smiling at?"

I was smiling because I was actually here with him. He's my favorite Saints Row Boss in the Saints Row series. Well, him and Shogo akuji.

"Nothing." I put out my hand. "I'm Magenta Rivers."

He hesitantly shook my hand.

"Well, my name is-"

"Matt Miller."

"H-how did you know my name?"

I obviously couldn't tell him that he was a character in my game.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

"I see. We should find a way out of here, assuming this place contains something that will harm us."

I nodded, still super excited that I was here with him. I looked behind him to see a picture resting on a dresser. It was of a woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and a blue and white dress. I picked up the picture. Where have I seen this before? I shrugged it off and walked over to Moshi, who had woke up. I held him in my arms.

"Even my cat made it here." I said to myself.

"Magenta, we should leave. Maybe we'll even find someone to explain what's going on here."

I nodded. We opened the door and walked into a large hallway.

"I'm telling you, I know this place. I just need to remember how."

"If you know this place, than you know how to get out of here."

"I didn't say that."

"But-"

I held up my hand, interrupting him. I could have sworn I heard something.

"What's wrong?"

"Hush."

I listened closely and started hearing the sound again. It was a squishing sound. It sounded like it was coming toward us. I heard a growl to my right. I turned and saw two zombie like creatures. One of them had no legs and could only drag himself on the floor. The other had legs, but his face and torso were disfigured and bloody, with chunks of its flesh torn off. The one with legs took a step toward us, growling. We stepped back, both scared of the two creatures.

"S-stay away from us." Matt said.

The one on the floor reached his bloody arm in our direction.

"RUN!" I yelled.

We ran from those things. What were they?

"Is someone there?" Someone called up ahead. "Hurry! This way!"

We ran toward the voice and stopped when he was in sight. It was blonde boy with a little blood on his shirt.

"Thank God someone is here besides us." Matt said, out of breath.

"My name is Dio. Stay with me." The blonde boy said. He seemed to be at least my age. He started walking.

"Stay with you?" I asked.

He stopped.

"Yes, this way." He said without turning around.

Me and Matt glanced at eachother before looking back at Dio.

"I said this way."

Dio turned around and what we saw surprised us. Half of his face was burned and he had no eye.

"Holy shit!" I yelled.

Dio reached for me, but Matt grabbed my hand and we ran from him. We ran until we saw those creatures again. He opened at he door to the room we woke up in and pushed me in. He ran in and shut the door, locking it. We tried to catch our breathes.

"Interesting." We heard someone say. We looked toward the bookshelves to see a tall man with a black suit and fedora. He had pointy ears and red eyes.

"So many interesting books. Have either of you read them since you came here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Matt asked.

I backed away from the man, afraid that he might be like the others somehow.

"No need to be agressive young man. I am merely a salesman."

He turned to us with a smile. He took off his hat and gave a bow.

"Call me Ogre."

"Such a fitting name." Matt said.

Ogre chuckled.

"Well aren't you a gallont one. I hope to know you both in the future."

He put his fedora back on, covering up his bald head.

"It's quite troublesome... To know that corpses _loiter_ such a beautiful house."

"Corpses? You mean those creatures out there?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I don't understand. Why are they-"

"Because of the Doctor, of course."

"Doctor?" Matt asked.

"Yes. He is a cruel, psychotic man who enjoys experimenting on the innocent. Those corpses out there are a fine example of his... _Research_. The reason these victims are resurrected is because of a curse. The curse shall be lifted once the Doctor is dead."

"Are they after us?" I asked.

"They do not target you, but if you come upon one of them they will not hesitate to kill you both."

Matt was starting to became paler than usual.

"Are all of them like that?" Matt asked.

"No. Most, but not all. There will even be some here who are willing to help you."

"Is there a way out of here?"

"I'm afraid not. The curse has made sure that every escape route is no longer available."

"What if we kill the Doctor ourselves?" I asked.

Matt look at me as if I was crazy.

"Then there will be an exit... But mainly to leave the house."

"Than how do we get home?"

Ogre walked back to the bookshelf. He pulled blue book and flipped through it. He stopped at a certain page and pulled out something shiny. He tossed it to Matt. Matt examined to object. It looked like a jewel.

"What is this?" Matt asked.

"That my dear boy, is a gem. There are twenty one of them. Some of these gems are hidden in the house. Some you can find, some will be given to you. Collect them all and find me. I will use them to help get you home. The one I gave you is the first gem."

He walked toward the door. He stopped when he touched the brass knob.

"Oh, and one more thing." He turned to us. "Unless you're prepared to protect yourselves, don't go near the Doctor. Despite the fact that he's running from the curse, he's still looking for subjects."

With that said he left the room.

"Now I definitely know where we are." I said.

"Where?" Matt asked, staring at the door.

"Matt, have you ever played the game Mad Father?"

* * *

**R&R please**

**Love,**

**Ki-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter! R&R please.**

* * *

"So you're saying that we're in a video game?" Matt asked.

We decided to stay in the room a while longer. What really creeped me out about those things out there, was that blonde boy. I could see inside his eye socket. I shivered at the thought. Whoever this Doctor was, he must really be a heartless bastard. If he actually enjoys doing things like that to innocent people, than I hope they kill his ass.

"Yeah."

"So you know how to play the game?"

"Uh huh."

Matt gave a smile.

"Than you know how to get all the gems!"

"Nuh uh. I've played the game, I never finished it. All only got to the point where we meet Ogre."

His smile disappeared.

"That's disappointing."

He looked at the door, as if expecting something to walk in.

"I'm too terrified to go back out there."

"But we have to. The gems aren't going to come to us."

He nodded in agreement. I don't get how this was happening. First I wake up to find a video game character by my side and then I find out we're in another video game that can kill us both. Horrifying and cool at the time. Moshi was pawing at the door, looking back at us here and there. It was like he was urging us to move forward. I picked him up and looked back at Matt.

"C'mon. The longer we wait, the longer it will take for us to get home."

He was obviously still shaken by what happened out there. So am I, but we have to do this.

"It'll be find Matt." I gave him a promising smile. "As long as we stick together we'll be fine."

He took in a deep breathe.

"Very well." He said.

We walked out the room and were VERY happy that those creatures were gone, but we're shocked to see blood on the walls.

"Where do you think they went?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I pray that we don't run into them anytime soon."

Without thinking I grabbed Matt's hand. He looked down at me in confusion.

"Why are you holding my hand."

Shit.

"Um... Because I can?..." I released his hand, feeling like and idiot. "I'm sorry."

Matt grabbed my hand and I could feel myself blush.

"It's alright. It actually comforts me a bit.

"Good. L-let's move on."

"Right."

Moshi meowed. We walked down the right side of the hall. As we went on we found this small plack that said entrance hall.

"Is that a crow?" Matt asked.

A crow? He pointed to a little table up ahead. There was a crow perched on it. We hesitantly walked up to it.

"What would a crow be doing here?" I asked.

I touched one of its wings and then there was a small flash of white. That's when it flew away.

"What was that flash?" Matt asked nervously.

"I have no idea. But... I don't think it's a bad thing."

Matt's grip on my hand tightened. I could feel his hand shaking. We heard a growling sound. That same sound thosea zombie creatures from before made. Matt leaned over the railing and gasped. I leaned over it to see what he was looking at. Those two creatures from before are downstairs. They were just wandering in one big circle.

"At least we know where we shouldn't go."

I saw the front door to the house and something twinkle in front of it.

"Oh dear. Please don't tell me that's a gem." Matt said, looking at the twinkling object.

"I think it is. C'mon let's get it."

"Are you mad? Those things will kill us!"

"If we want to go home than we need all twenty one gems. That's what Ogre said."

"I'm not going down there."

"Hold Moshi then." I handed him my cat.

"You're crazy! You can't go down there, you're going to get yourself killed."

"Are _you_ going to do it?"

Matt shook his head and held onto Moshi. I headed down the stairs and and saw the creature with legs growl and run toward me. Fuck! I ran to the gem and grabbed it. I ran toward the stair case but tripped. I looked and saw that the one with no legs had grabbed my ankle.

"Let me go!"

He only growled at me. The one with legs stood over me, looking like he was going to attack. I closed my eyes, waiting for what was going to happen. I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of glass being smashed. The creature with legs was on the ground with glass surrounding its head. I looked up at the railing and saw that Matt was the one who threw a vase at the creature. That was unexpected. He had another in his hand. He threw it at the creature who had my ankle. It hit it on the head. The creature held it's head in pain, giving me the opportunity to escape. I got up and ran up the stairs with the gem in my hand. When I got to the top I heard the squishing sound again. I saw that the creatures were rushing up the stairs. I picked up Moshi when the one with no legs reached for him.

"RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!" Matt yelled frantically.

We ran down the hall, knowing the creatures were after us. We found a door with a plack on it. It said Monika D.'s room.

"Who's Monika?" I asked.

I saw the creatures getting closer to us.

"I don't care! Just open the damn door!" Matt urged.

I opened the door and ran inside, Matt following. He locked the door. He leaned against the door and slid down until he was seated on the floor. I sat on the near by bed. I felt Matt stare at me. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Magenta... You. Are. Mad."

All I did was laugh a little.

"I'm not mad. I'm brave."

Matt smiled and stood up with a chuckle.

"Yes. Yes you are. Bravest girl I've ever met."

He took a seat next to me.

"Why is this happening?" He asked.

"'Cause it can."

He glared at me.

"What? I say stuff like that when I have no explanation. It's a habit."

"A bad one I might add."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman with a red and white dress facing the window.

"When the bloody hell did she get here?" Matt asked, startled.

I shrugged.

"I think that's Monika. Go find out."

"Why me?"

"Because I got the gem and almost got attacked by one of those things. You have to do something too."

He sighed and walked up to the woman. He tapped on her shoulder. No response. He started talking to her.

"U-um, excuse me miss. Would you happen to be Moni-"

She quickly turned around to reveal that she had blood shot eyes, blood falling from her forehead, deathly pale skin and blood was falling from her eyes.

"**GIVE! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!**" She screeched.

I jumped back. I thought Matt would scream in fear, but he didn't. All he did was faint.


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R**

* * *

The woman gave a small gasp when Matt fainted. She looked at me.

"I am so sorry." She said quietly

I guess she was one of the nice ones. I set Moshi down. He walked up to the woman and purred as he brushed up against her legs.

"It's okay miss. Will help me get him on the bed?"

She nodded and helped me with the cyber goth.

"I'm sorry I scared you're friend. I just want to see my little girl again."

"It's okay, we'll find her for you."

She looked at me and smiled.

"You will!? Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

She seemed so happy. I told her it would no problem. I looked at Matt for a while. I ran my fingers through his black hair. I was surprised. It looked really greasy and I thought it would feel that way, but it was actually really soft.

I looked back at the woman, but she wasn't here anymore. She disappeared. There was dry blood where she was standing. In the middle of it was a sliver key. I picked it up and examined it. It had these words carved into it. Archives key. Why would we need this? I put it in my pocket, just in case. I took off Matt's leather jacket without waking him up. I thought it would be more comfortable for him. I might as well look around the room. Maybe I'll get to know who this Monika woman is... or was. The first thing that caught my eye was a large safe. I can't get into that of course. I walked up to a dresser and opened one of the drawers. It had a blue and white dress in it. The exact same dress that the woman in the picture had. So that woman in the picture I saw before is named Monika. I think it suits her. A pretty name for a pretty woman. I closed the drawer and saw Moshi jump on the bed. He climbed on top of Matts chest and set himself down. I laughed. I just hope Matt won't care when he wakes up. Matt groaned and opened his eyes. Speak of the devil. He noticed Moshi on his chest.

"Magenta. Please get your cat off of me."

I did as he asked.

"He has a name you know."

He sat up.

"I know. But I feel quite silly saying the name Moshi."

"You just did."

"Shut up."

Moshi jumped out of my arms and sat in Matts lap. He purred and closed his eyes.

"He seems to like you Matt."

"Yes, I see that."

"By the way, the woman that made you faint like a little girl said she was sorry for scaring you."

"Oh? I thought she was one of the corpses that- I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

"I know. I just wanted to see how you would react.

He rolled his eyes and pet the napping kitty.

"Anyway, where did she go?"

"I don't know. She disappeared after I said we would find her daughter."

"You what?"

"I said we would-"

"I heard what you said! Why would you tell her that?"

"She seemed so sad about the fact that her child wasn't with her. I felt bad."

"Could you have at least consulted me about it first?"

"May I point out again that she made you faint?"

"But we don't even know where to start."

I took the key out of my pocket.

"She left behind this key to the archives. Maybe we should look there."

"Alright. Say we do find her missing child; what do we do after the two are reunited?"

"Go back to finding gems."

"So finding this kid will be pointless?"

"No. It will give us good karma. You know? Do something good and something good will happen to you. Not only that, we would be reuniting a family that were both killed by that fucking doctor."

Matt opened his mouth to say something but kept his mouth shut.

"Let's head to the archives!" I said enthusiastically.

He gave a small laugh and got up, Moshi falling off his lap. Matt grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around his waist. I picked up Moshi and we walked room. Yet again, we were VERY happy to see that the creatures weren't there. We started walking down the hall.

"So where exactly is the archives?"

"..."

"Fantastic. You don't know."

"Shut up! We continue our search for gems for now. But we'll search for the girl when we find the archives."

I stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I pointed up ahead. There was a creature with bright blue hair crawling on the floor. He turned to us and quickly crawled bacwards.

"Well that was... Odd." Matt said.

"Yeah. Usually we're the ones running from them. Let's go see where it went."

I started running up ahead until Matt grabbed my arm.

"No way. That one could be like the ones from before. I won't risk getting killed and I won't let you take that risk again. You had me worried when you did."

"I didn't think you cared."

He blushed.

"W-well if you weren't around I wouldn't be able to find the gems. So far you're the only thing that's giving me the push I need to keep going."

"That's sound kind of sweet."

His blushed a darker shade of red. He turned around, arms crossed.

"If you want to go find that thing, then fine. I'm staying here."

"Are you sure. Those other creatures are in the direction you're facing. What if they decide to come back? Would you like to face them again? _Alone_?"

There was a few minutes of silence. I shrugged and started walking. He's braver than I thought. When I got to the end I peeked around the corner to see if that thing was still there. It wasn't. There was just a window and another room. Maybe that's the archives! I walked up to the door and took out the key. I was going to unlock it until I saw it had a plack next to it saying Doll room.

"Is this room open?" I asked myself.

Moshi only gave a meow. I grabbed the knob and started turning it. I screamed when something grabbed me from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! Another chapter! I wanna thank everyone who has been following, reviewing, and favoring my story. I love you all.**

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me alone again!"

I gave a huge sigh of relief.

"God damn it Matt, you scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry."

Matts arms were around me as if he was hugging me. I could feeling him shaking. I put my hand on one of his arms and smiled up at him.

"It's okay."

He cheeks turned pink and he looked away. I opened the door and walked in, Matts hand holding on to mine again. It was a room filled with dolls that wore red, blue, purple and green dresses (**A/N: Saints Row: TT gang colors**). They were all sitting on tables on separate aisles. We walked down the center aisle and saw chair. The doll sitting on the chair wore a beautiful maroon Victorian dress and had a large pink bow in her long black hair. She had her hands resting on her lap. She seemed to real. So very real. That's when I remembered that Ogre said the doctor liked to experiment on the innocent. Is she one of his victims? There was a plack on the armrest. _Aya. My precious daughter. My most prized doll._

"This doll... This Doll is the Doctors daughter. He actually made her a doll."

"Who would be so heartless as to do something so cruel to their own child?" Matt asked.

I balled one of my hands into a fist. Hell is too good to for this asshole.

"I just want to-"

Matt put his hand over my mouth before I could finish. I could hear footsteps.

"Aya." Someone called.

It sounded so creepy.

"Are you alright, my precious?"

It was the Doctor. He was coming here?

Matt turned back to me, removing his hand from my mouth.

"What do we do?" He asked.

I looked around. There has to be somewhere we could hide. I noticed the footsteps were getting louder. I saw the window and their long red curtains. I yanked Matt toward the window and pulled the curtains back. I pushed Matt into the window stood next to him, pulling the curtains in front of us.

"Aya." The doctor said.

He was in the room. I prayed that he wouldn't a look behind the curtains. I could hear him walking closer. He stopped.

"Aya. You're alright. I'm so happy. I got so frightened when I saw the door open. I thought some person came in here and hurt you."

He started humming a calm yet unsettling tune.

"You know what I heard Aya? I heard we have some knew friends here. Not like those monsters that hunt for me. Real people. Isn't that wonderful?"

He started laughing eerily.

"If we're lucky I'll bump into them and conduct a few experiments on them. Hehe. You'll have some new friends when I'm done with them."

So if he finds us me and Matt will become dolls too? I heard him walking. I heard a machine start. Is... Is that a chainsaw I hear? Something tore up the curtains that we hid behind, but not us. It ripped it up enough to reveal me and Matt.

"Hoho. I see you met our new guests already Aya."

I got a good look at the Doctor. He had brown hair and brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of broken glasses. He wore a white lab coat and the dress shirt he had underneath was torn and bloody, but not his skin.

"Now, are you two going to come quietly" He revved up the chainsaw in his hands. "Or will I have to _persuade_ you to keep still?"

"Y-you maniac?! Why would you do such things to innocent people?!" I yelled.

He laughed eerily again. He walked over to his daughter.

"Look at her. She's lovely, isn't she? This is why. People should remain at their loveliest. With my research, they can."

"Do you even care about the people you experiment on? Did they even want this?"

"Not exactly. Sometimes I needed them to be _put to rest _before I could continue."

"What you're doing is evil, you heartless bastard! For God sakes, you turned your own daughter into a lifeless object!" Matt yelled.

"Lifeless, but beautiful."

"You're mad."

The Doctor shrugged.

"Say what you wish. Now... shall we start!?"

He lunged at Matt with the chainsaw. He only managed to cut his shirt. He looked at me and swung the weapon in my direction. I dodged the attack, but got cut in neck. Luckily it wasn't bad, but I could feel blood trickle down my skin. He swung the chainsaw at us for what seemed like hours, but we were always too fast for him.

"**WOULD YOU STAND STILL ALREADY?!**" He roared.

He elbowed me in the face. I fell to the floor. The insane doctor stood over me, chainsaw raised above his head. He smiled in a way that showed he must have snapped long ago. He cut me in the leg with the chainsaw and laughed evilly. I screamed in pain, blood pooling around my leg where the wound is.

"Now there's no running away! Rest in piece my dear!"

He was about to finish me off until something tackled him, causing him to drop the chainsaw. It was Matt who tackled him. I looked at the two wide eyed. The doctor tried to get Matt off, but he kept getting pinned down.

I felt someone pick me up bridal style, making me drop Moshi in surprise. I found that it was that Blonde boy from before. Dio. The wound on his eye was covered up with a bandage.

"Don't worry. I'm your ally." He said with a smile.

"Dio!" Matt called.

Matt was having a hard time keeping the Mad doctor down.

"Dio! Get her out of here!"

Dio nodded and ran out of the doll room with me. Moshi was running behind us. I struggled.

"Stop it! I'm trying to help you." Dio said.

"I'm not gonna leave him with that maniac."

I finally got him to let me go. I had a really hard time standing up. My leg hurt so bad. I never felt anything so painful before. I ignored the pain and ran back to the doll room. I saw that the doctor had the upper hand and shoved Matt off of him. He grabbed his chainsaw and walked over to Matt, revving the weapon back to life.

I took a step foreward, but stopped. I started losing feeling in my wounded leg. My vision was starting to blur. I leaned against the door way and ended up falling to my knees. I could tell I was going to pass out. I tried to crawl over to the two but was two weak. I felt Dio pick me up again and run off. I finally passed out. The last thing I saw before leaving the room was the Doctor cutting Matts head off, his blood spraying all over the near by dolls.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Matt... Or is it? See you all next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo! New chapter! Took me a while but I finally got it done. R&R**

* * *

What the hell is that? That rough yet moist feeling. It felt a little scratchy too. That feeling is on my cheek. It's as if something is licking me. I decided to open my eyes. It turns out that Moshi was licking my cheek. He purred when I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. I sat up and pet Moshi, happy to see my companion was okay.

"Ah. You're finally awake."

I looked around and found Dio sitting on a chair not too far from the bed I was resting on. He crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knee. He had a comforting smile on his face.

"D-Dio. What happened?"

He motioned to my leg, which had bloody bandages on it.

"You had a run in with the Doctor. He caught you and sliced your leg open. You passed out from blood loss."

"Where am I?"

"Maria's room."

"Maria?"

"Maria was the Doctors assistant. Like you, she suffered a leg injury by the Doctors hand. The only difference is that she died off blood loss."

That guy really doesn't care about the other people in this world. Dio walked up to me and told me to hold out my hand. I did as he asked. He placed three shiny objects in my hand. They were gems.

"You dropped the first gem when the Doctor lunged after you. The second one was actually in Aya's hands." He said.

Aya. That poor girl.

"What about the third one?"

"Matt dropped that one."

"Where is he anyway?"

His smie vanished, a sad look in his eyes... Well, Eye.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head. I thought really hard. What happened with that cute Cyber God? We were being attacked by the Doctor who cut up my leg. The Doctor was about to kill me until Matt tackled him. Then Dio came and brought me out of the doll room.. And then Matt.… Matt… I gasped. I felt tears form in my eyes.

"I remember."

I started crying in my hands.

"I remember. That Doctor decapitated him." I cried.

"He sacrificed himself to protect you. I think what he did was VERY brave. He must've really cared about you... He may have even loved you."

"What makes you think he loved me?"

"I know that he was a very cowardly person. He would do anything to protect his own hide. If he was willing to throw himself at the Doctor like that, knowing he was going to die than he must have loved you."

I could feel myself blush. I knew Matt might of cared about me. But could it be possible that he loved me? I shook my head.

"You're crazy."

"Say what you wish."

He sat down besides me. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder.

"It will be okay. Right now I think I shall take my leave."

I looked up at him, tears still falling from my eyes.

"You're going to leave me alone?"

He smiled.

"Do not be afraid. You have my word that I will be there when you need me most."

"... Okay."

He gave a nod. He stood up and walked to the door. He turned back to me.

"By the way, I happened to have taken you to your intended destination."

"The archives?"

"That's right. Maria's room is located in the archives."

Thats when he opened the door and left. I sighed.

"Matt. Why would you do something like that? Why would you get yourself killed for me?"

"Why indeed."

I gasped, seeing Ogre standing in front of me. Moshi arched his back and hissed at him.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Now Magenta, I know you're upset but there is no reason to be so aggressive. Like was during our first meeting."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know our names. Don't talk to me about Matt."

"Do not grieve over your friend. You will be joining him soon."

Why does that sound familiar? Oh right. That's what Philipe said to the protagonist after Johnny died in saints row. I glared at the taller man.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because Matt died, you think I'm gonna die too?"

"I said no such thing. I apologize for making you think that."

"Okay . What exactly did you mean to say?"

I stood up, arms crossed. Ogre put a hand up in defense. He had a calm smile on his face.

"I was implying that you two will be reunited sooner than you anticipate. Not after your death, I assure you."

"But Matt-"

"Was decapitated by the Doctor, I know. But you will still see each other again. You have my word."

"…"

He gave a small bow and left. After a few minutes of just staring at the door I decided to leave as well. I called Moshi and he followed me out the door and into the archives. It was like a mini library. I looked around, hoping to find that girl. The womans daughter. Maybe focusing on that will keep my mind off of Matt. As I looked around Moshi gave a loud Meow. He was pawing at this red and yellow book.

"You found something Moshi?"

I took the book from it's shelf and looked at the cover. It was a book about live experimentation. Why am I not surprised? I flipped through the pages until I got to the middle of the book. It had card inside. I took the card and looked at it. It said Memo card on the front. I turned the card and found these clues on the back. Could these be clues to open that safe in Monika's room? I folded the card and put it in my pocket with the gems. I shut the book and started waving away the large cloud of dust that came from it. Damn, this Doctor needed to clean up. I turned around and screamed in surprise. It was this small blonde girl with blue eyes. She had tears falling from her eyes and mucous coming from her nose. Her skin was a shade of sky blue. Her body was flat. Like a doll. Why do I have a feeling this guy might have some sort of doll fetish?

"Mama.… Mama… It hurts.… Please help me.… Mama." She said weakly.

Mama? This must be that womans daughter.

She slowly walked toward me.

"Mama."

"Um, I'm not your mama. But I know where she is."

She wrapped her arms around me. Was she hugging me? I hesitantly hugged her back.

"Mama." She whispered into my ear. That's when I wasn't in the archives anymore. I was in... Some room. There were atleast four tables in here. All of them were coated with dry blood. I looked around the room and saw some bags with blood on them and there was even a bucket full of blood. This is where the Doctor does his experiments, isn't it? How did I even get here?

"Let me go!"

I looked at one of the tables and saw the little girl strapped to it. She looked like a normal little girl. A woman with brown braided hair and large green eyes was looking at here.

"Let me go! I wanna see Mama." The little girl begged, struggling against her bindings.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to you're mother… Once this is all over." The woman said.

"No. I wanna see Mama now. Mama!"

A man walked in with a shot in his hand. It was the Doctor. I ran up to him and tried to just punch him but he walked right through me.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Maria."

So that woman is Maria. I looked at the girl. She looks so terrified.

"Mama! I wanna go home! Mama!"

The Doctor smiled evilly.

"Don't worry, we only need to test this medicine. You will soon feel such relief." He said.

"**NOOOOOOO! ****MAMAAAAAAA!**"

The doctor injected her with what ever was in that shot. When he brought the needle back the girl started shaking. It was as if she was having a seizure or something. She screamed as her eyes started rolling back. She finally stopped moving. She looked just like she did now. How could he do this carp and not feel any guilt? When I blinked I wasn't in that room anymore. I was back in the archives, the girl still hugging me.

"So that's what happened to you."

"Mama…"

"… I'll take you to your mother."

When she released me from her hug her legs started to wobble.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. She just feel to the wooden floor. I got on my knees.

"Oh my God! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

All she did was twitch and say Mama again.

I heard flapping sound. I looked up and saw that crow from before. He was sitting on a stool. I stood up and touched his wing. I saw a bright flash of light. What the hell is that flash? The crows eyes started glowing a bright blue color. What the hell? The crow disappeared. What a weird bird. I looked back at the girl and saw that she wasn't on the floor anymore. There was only dry blood where she was laying. In the middle of it was a golden pendant. I picked it up and examined it. This must have belonged to the girl. Poor thing. I put the pendant in my other pocket and walked out the archives, Moshi following me. I was surprised to find that the archives wasn't far from the doll room. I kept on seeing The doctor chainsawing Matt's head off. I wanted to go back but I was too scared. I started walking away from the doll room and stopped at Monika's room. I wonder if that woman is still there. I opened the door and saw her pacing, a worried and frantic look on her bloody face.

"Miss." I called.

She turned and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello. Where is your friend?"

"Dead…"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I have good news for you."

"Oh? And what news would that be?"

I took out the pendant and showed to her. She took it and looked at it in surprise.

"This... This is my daughter's pendant."

"I found that and your daughter in the archives."

"My daughter?"

I heard the door open. I turned around and saw the little girl from before standing in the door way. She walked up to the woman.

"Mama?"

"Collina."

The two ran up to each other and hugged. I smiled, happy to see a reunited family. The woman looked at me and smiled. The blood spilling from her eyes were being replaced with tears of joy. She walked over to me hugged me too. I hugged back.

"Thank you for finding my daughter. I don't how I could ever repay you."

"It's okay Miss. I'm just happy to see you two together."

She pulled away and gave me a gem. Then she and her daughter disappeared, happy smiles on their faces.


End file.
